Some transfer methods include thermal mass transfer of crosslinkable components from a donor element to a receptor. The transferred material may then be crosslinked on the receptor after transfer. While crosslinking after transfer has been taught to provide such desirable qualities as toughness, durability, solvent resistance, and other performance related benefits, crosslinking after transfer can be an inconvenient extra step in the production of an imaged receptor.